Chemical Abstract 125:116680 of JP 08 113678A2 published 960507, assigned to Aicello Chemical Co. teaches containers for high purity chemicals which contain a light shielding compound selected from the group consisting of carbon black and TiO.sub.2. Additionally, the container contains an inner barrier layer selected from the group consisting of nylon (6/66) and maleated polyethylene. The reference teaches against an inner layer comprising a non-functionalized polyolefin.
Chemical Abstract 124:58587 of Japanese Patent 07 257540 A2 published 951009 discloses containers for high purity solvents having an interior liner of a high density polyethylene (0.940-0.970 g/cm.sup.3) and a weight average molecular weight (Mw) (gel permeation chromatography) from 12.times.10.sup.4 to 26.times.10.sup.4 with less than 2.5 weight % of the polymer having a molecular weight less than or equal to 1,000. The polymers contain a neutralizing agent, antioxidant and light stabilizer each at less that 0.01 weight %. The neutralizing agent appears to be calcium stearate. The polyolefins used in the inner or liner layer of the drums of the present invention do not contain calcium stearate.
Chemical Abstract 127:18496 of Japanese patent 09 095565 published 970408 teaches polyethylene for use in high purity applications packaging material and gloves having less than or equal to 0.5 weight % of the polymer having a molecular weight less than or equal to 1,000 and less than or equal to 0.01% of neutralizing agents, antioxidants and light stabilizers and less than or equal to 5.0 weight % of a lubricant of an olefin polymer having a number average molecular weight (Mn) greater than or equal to 2,000 and particles having a diameter of greater than or equal to 1.0 .mu.m and a surface area of less than or equal to 500 cm.sup.2. The polyolefin of the inner layer of the container of the present invention does not contain any lubricant.
WO 95/27754 published 951019 teaches high density polyethylene carbon black pigmented container for high purity chemicals. The polyolefin liners in the containers of the present invention do not contain carbon black as a pigment or light stabilizer.
EP patent application 0 294 184 published 07.12.88 teaches and claims a multilayer container in which the inner layer comprises a fluorinated polymer or a polymer comprising vinylidene fluoride. This teaches away from the container of the present invention in which the inner layer does not comprise a fluorinated polymer.
Accordingly the present invention seeks to provide a container for high purity applications in which the inner layer consists essentially of a polyolefin having a low residual metal, including heavy metals, content, low FDA hexane extractables, and a low level of stabilization package. The layer does not comprise carbon black, a fluorinated polymer nor any calcium stearate.